Always Mine
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: I'd been in love with Rachel since 7th Grade, every slushie I threw at her was my way of getting her attention. And now in my Junior year at McKinley High; I was ready to make her mine. Orginally VickyC1's adopted by me.ON HIATUS.
1. Author's Letter and Prologue

**Hello dear Readers,**

**To some of you this story might look eerily familiar to another Glee story of this same name by VickyC1, that's because this _is_ her story. Due to circumstance Vicky had to put her wonderful Puckleberry story up for adoption. I was lucky enough to get a chance to continue with this great idea, and hopefully do it some justice.**

**This prologue was written by the lovely Vicky as well as the first two chapters after that the chapters will be written by me. This is my first foray into the Glee fanfic world (writing-wise that is), so wish me luck here!**

**I also would like to say for my own reference as well as yours that this is fairly AU meaning that it will not stick very closely to the original seasons- you may some things that are disturbingly similar to situations that happened in the first season (so far) but this is in no way accurate to the 'real' Glee timeline.**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and like most authors on this site- reviews make me giddy, and I would love to hear from all of you- it helps me know what's working and what's not. I open to suggestions (song-wise and plot-wise) just leave it in the review. Whether you are a new or old reader, thanks for giving this story a shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Dreamin. Of. Scotland.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no joke. I don't even own this prologue or these first two chapters, wow, how depressing. I do own Glee DVDs and CDs, that made me a little happier there :)**

_**Prologue**_

**Rachel was always meant to be mine. Every slushy I threw in her face was just my way of trying to grab her attention away from any other douche bag that she showed an interest in. I'd been in love with Rachel since 7th Grade and now in my Junior year at McKinley High; I was ready to make her mine. **

**I bet your wondering why now? I remember the last week of my Sophomore year I watched Rachel, Finn and the rest of the Gleeks dance around to Don't Stop Believing and I bathed in jealously as I watched Rachel's eyes lust over my dopey best friend. I was hurt, I was angry and I was fucking jealous. **

**Rachel was mine. Finn knew this. I told that boy everything. I may be a fucking badass but I had to tell someone that shit.**

**I wasn't going to let Finn take her away any chance I had with her.**

**So that's why today; on my first day as a Junior... I joined Glee Club.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I once again own nothing- absolutely nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel POV.**

"Guys. I am psyched to announce that we have a new member." Mr. Shue informed us. A hush immediately fell over my fellow glee clubbers.

"Who is it Mr. Shue?" Finn asked from his place next to the ever beautiful Quinn Fabray.

"It's me." A deep voice said from the direction of the room. And I'm embarrassed to admit that I gaped like a fool just like everyone else in the room.

Noah Puckerman. The bane of my existence. McKinley's resident bad boy and all time player.

Everybody started speaking at once. Everyone but Finn unimpressed by this new development. Finn walked over to his best friend and they embraced in what could only be described as a man hug. I was still in shock. For once not knowing what to say. Finally as everyone seemed to be quieting down I stood from my seat.

"Mr. Shue. You cannot be serious. Noah Puckerman? He's never been serious about anything in his whole life. This could seriously jeopardize our Glee club future." My hands were on my hips, I'm sure I looked ready for battle. I expected Noah to retaliate towards me but he stood, staring at me guitar in hand.

"Rachel..." Mr. Shue warned. "How about I let Puck show you what he's got. I believe you will be blown away. Just sing the first minute and a half." He turned to Noah who nodded and turned facing all of us. Slowly he started to strum and I noticed the acoustic bars to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

His voice was perfect. He didn't miss one note, his talent on the guitar was mesmerizing. I was, as Mr. Shuester had said, blown away.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

As Noah set his guitar to face us his eyes immediately found mine, and I could have sworn he was begging with his eyes for approval. So I confidently walked towards him and held out my hand. "Welcome to Glee Club".

**Noah POV.**

When Rachel placed her small delicate hand in mine I fought the urge to bring it to my lips but I reminded myself that I may be trying to woo her I still needed to keep my badass rep in place. When she welcomed me into Glee Club I sent her a quick wink before dropping her hand and walking towards Finn and Quinn.

"What brought this on?" Quinn hissed at me. She had been more of a bitch than usual lately and she may be hot but that shit didn't sit well with me. So I just sent her a look and told her to fuck right off. Sleeping with her had been the biggest mistake of my life.

I had mastered the art of looking as if I was paying attention but really my eyes were slightly focused on Rachel as she sat on the row in front of me. She looked fuck hot today, even more so that usual. She had on one of her little plaid skirts, a white one, and a little black top that made her already amazing boobs look even better.

My plan to win her over was gonna take time because I knew she didn't trust me. So the first step was being her friend. Being her friend would mean I get to hang out with her and she'll get to see the side of me that only my Ma and Sister get to see. My sister and Ma were second in my world, Rachel obviously being first. Dad had left when I was ten and Jolleiana was only three years old. The night he left, Jolleiana came to me, with tears in her bright green eyes and asked me where her Daddy was and that was the moment I vowed to NEVER be like my son of a bitch Father. That was the night that Jimmy Puckerman, my Father, became dead to me. I vowed I would be better than him. I would treat the woman I loved with the respect they deserve, I would work hard to provide the best for my family. I just wouldn't become him.

I must have zoned out longer than I thought because I had vaguely heard Mr. Shue dismiss us for the evening.

"You weren't paying attention were you Noah?" A sweet voice said from next to me. I knew who that was immediately if I didn't know her voice I would have recognized her by her smell. Strawberries and Lilacs.

"I was a bit distracted Rachel." I told her looking into her beautiful brown eyes. I knew I sounded like a pussy but nobody could hear me.

"If your going to be in Glee Club Noah I will not permit you to just sit around and ruin are chances.-" I cut her off before she could ramble anymore

"Rachel, I'm not that evil and besides I love music. I'm not gonna ruin anyone's chances at winning Regionals." _Especially yours_. "I know how much this means to you."

"You mean us." She tried to correct me.

"I don't care about the others Berry."

"You don't care about me either. Slushy facials remember." Her voice was filled with acidic anger and I flinched away.

"When was the last time I gave you one of those?"

"A week before school ended last year but that's only because it's first day back and you probably haven't had the chance yet." I don't think she noticed but her luscious bottom lip had slide into a pout.

"How bout this Berry." I said picking up my guitar from the floor. "If I slushy you, once, this whole year, I'll let you get me back and I'll pay for the dry cleaning bill on your clothes. Deal?" She pondered this for a second and then smiled brightly, placing her hand out for me to shake.

"Deal." I again shook her hand before she turned to leave. She had just reached the door before she turned back around. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Were in a club together now Rachel, that makes us friends."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still nothing is mine.**

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**.

Since Noah joined Glee club last week I honestly thought he had changed; that he wasn't that bullying imbecile that he was before. But how wrong I was. Noah had been sweet and kind, showing a side of himself that I wasn't used to. What was more surprising was that it was mainly directed at me rather than my fellow companions. Granted he was civil towards them but he didn't treat them with the same high regard as he did with me.

So when I saw Noah being aggressive in a violent manner towards Jacob Ben-Israel I was disgusted. He had Jacob to the floor by his neck with one hand and repeatedly punching him in the face with his other fist. Matt, Mike and Finn were all pulling at Noah to pull him away. Noah was shouting threats after each smack. Finally I couldn't watch anymore.

"NOAH" I screamed. His whole body froze at the scream of his name and he released Jacob and stepped back. He slowly turned towards me, the anger was apparent in his features but I only had one thing to say. "You make me sick." I spat at him before turning and retreating in the direction of my next class.

"RACHEL" I heard him coming after me and Finns soft voice telling him to leave it be for now.

Noah had been suspended for three days and had a month's worth of detention with Mr. Shue because of it we found out during Glee rehearsal that afternoon. I was surprised he wasn't expelled. Jacob had to have his jaw reset after what Noah had done to him.

I wasn't singing today. This week we were giving pointers to each other about their performances. Today was Quinn's turn. I hadn't heard the song she had chosen before. DHT- Listen to your heart. And I had a feeling as she sung she was trying to put a point across.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

I zoned out the rest of her performance today not really feeling my usual passion for Glee. I was far too mad.

Noah could have seriously damaged our chances. How could he be so stupid?

"Rachel?" Mr. Shues voice rang through my thoughts and I looked up to see everybody staring at me.

"Sorry Mr. Shue. I seemed to have lost concentration." He nodded and then indicated to Quinn.

"I thought it was excellent but I think you may need just a bit more passion into your performance."

Mr. Shue dismissed us then saying that next time it was Noah's turn. Our next meeting is when Noah returns so I hope he's prepared.

"Hey Rachel wait up." I sighed, Finn. How I loved him but he had Quinn; I may be more talented than she, but I wasn't as gorgeous or as popular as she was.

"Yes Finn." He was wearing his usual dopey, heart-melting grin and I just wanted to melt myself into it.

"Don't be mad at Puck. He was doing it for you."

"Doing it for me?" I screeched outraged. "He could have killed Jacob. How in the WORLD was he doing that for me?" Finn started rummaging in his pockets as Quinn sauntered up beside him throwing me a cold smile but thankfully not saying anything.

"Ah ha." Finn pulled a mobile phone from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. "This is Jacobs. Look at it when you get home. The pictures. It will explain why Puck went mental." I nodded, taking the phone and heading home.

I WAS GOING TO MURDER JACOB BEN-ISRAEL MYSELF.

That idiotic, disgusting human being. How dare he?

What gave him the right to follow me around and take photos of me? Some of these were taking from the tree outside my bedroom window. That creepy, sadistic, vile little creature. No wonder Noah went all… there is no word to describe how angry Noah was.

I may not condone what Noah did but I still had to thank him. Could you imagine what Jacob could do with these pictures. I shuddered just thinking of the possibilities.

Noah POV.

I was so pissed. So was me Ma but for a different reason. Jacob was lucky I didn't kill him. He had pictures of Rachel on his phone; pictures that had to be taken from the tree outside her bedroom window.

Jacob had come running towards me this morning waving his phone in my face. And as soon as I saw her face I flipped. How dare he take photos of her? My fist seemed to have a mind of its own in my state of anger and the only thing that stopped me was her voice shouting at me. And then I felt the twisted pain in my stomach when she told me in less words how I disgusted her.

I was currently lying in on the couch in the living room whilst Ma helped my little Jolie with her homework. I'd usually do it but Ma was too pissed to let me help out.

Finn had texted me earlier to say it was my turn to have my performance reviewed when I was back and had already picked out my song with a hidden message for Rachel.

Just thinking about her, and I got lost in my thoughts again. Just thinking of her and how we had become friends until I messed up and let my temper get the best of me.

"Noah" My Ma's voice hissed at me. "You have a visitor." Behind my Ma stood the one and only Rachel Berry looking edible in a black and white pokadot top and black skirt with her usual knew high socks.

"He-" I had barely time to finish my greeting before she flung herself at me. Hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Noah." She whispered into my neck.

"For what." She pulled back but I kept my arms wrapped around her and I noticed the phone in her hand.

"I don't condone what you did Noah but it was very chivalrous of you." She placed as quick kiss on my check before turning around and shutting the front door behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's my first official addition to this story- **_**waiting for the cheers to start, but only hearing silence and those crickets that always appear to make silences awkward-* clears throat uncomfortably*- **_**Right, well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As I said earlier, suggestions and ideas are more than welcome. I can't wait to see what you think, especially those of you who were around when this story was not originally mine. **

**I wanted to get up this chapter as quickly as I could, so in addition to putting off homework once again, I also did not have time to get this chapter beta'd hopefully the next one will be. However, currently, all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own stuff this time- Woot! But only the words. Glee still belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

**Also, quick reminder- this is AU and my timeline definitely does not fit Fox's so, this takes place fairly close to Sectionals. **

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel's POV**

Jacob Ben-Israel came back to school the day before Noah was supposed to return from his forced suspension, unfortunately looking healthier than ever. I was not one to support violence in any way shape or form, and I was still angry enough to want to cause bodily harm to that _horrid boy_ myself. That vile little man who was perverted enough to sit outside of a girl's bedroom window-

"Hello, hot stuff. There's a party in my pants in you're honor- care to attend?" the annoying nasal voice asked from a place far too close to my person for comfort asked. I gritted my teeth together, slamming my locker door closed in irritation. I tried to to retaliate for I have had yet to in these _years_ of social torture. I began towards my first period, setting a brisk pace, hoping to avoid a confrontation that would result in me getting expelled as well. He didn't seem to catch the hint that I didn't want to talk to him.

"I appreciate the help when you stopped Noah Puckerman from nearly killing me. I think you deserve a reward from coming to my rescue," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I stopped abruptly, that was it. I pulled out Jacob's phone from my bag. "Wow, and returning my phone, how-" I saw his eyes widen in horror as I dropped his phone onto the floor, and brought my foot down with as much force as I could until the small bundle of cords and metal barely looked like a phone.

"What-"

"Jacob Ben-Israel, how dare you invade a person's sense of privacy for your own sick sexual frustrations," I raged, backing him against the lockers, I watched with a strange sense of satisfaction, seeing his face lose what little color it had. "The next time you even so much as _think_ about coming anywhere near my house, I will not only make sure to take legal action against, but I will personally make sure that you will never be able to reproduce." I brought my knee up as if to knee is groin, making him flinch. He squealed trying to cover himself. I abruptly turned around and flounced away.

Noah POV

I might skip some classes once and awhile, but being forced to sit at home for three fucking days was like Chinese water torture or some shit, and the daytime TV sucked. There were only so many things to do in the house by my-fucking-self with my Ma at work and Jolie at school. Ma had taken away my truck keys for the days I was suspended, so going anywhere not within walking distance was out too.

My Ma had overheard Rachel when she had come to thank me, and I explained about Jacob Ben-Israel disrespecting Rachel- not going into specifics to avoid embarrassing Rachel. Although she really had nothing to be embarrassed about it was that perv- Jewfro's fault. My hands clenched of their own accord. How dare the asshat do something like that to _my_ girl.

I was also worried about Rachel. I seemed to take it a little bit for granted that I saw her at school everyday. I was constantly worrying about her and how she was, the only other time I had felt like this- this gnawing in my stomach- was during Freshmen year when she had caught a stomach bug that was going around. She was gone from school for one torturous week. This was worse. And, no, I sure as hell am no pussy, alright? I'm just fucking worried, okay- much more badass.

She was always on my mind, or not too far away. Was she okay? Was she healthy? What was she wearing? Were the other Glee kids giving her crap or vice versa? What songs are stuck in her head today? Was Jewfro bothering her? Was Finn putting the moves on her again? Every possible Rachel-centric question was constantly just _there_.

Those last two had me up and pacing across our house. Like a CD on 'repeat'. Jacob Ben-Israel wasn't stupid enough to ignore that beating, was he? No, he'd better not even get within spittin' distance of her. And Finn was my boy, and he knew about Rachel, but I didn't miss how he'd talk about her sometimes… I shook my head, as if to shake out that thought. Finn _was_ my boy; he knew better than to fuck with her feelings like that.

Rachel POV

I was still slightly reeling from Finn's rejection the next day. I hid it well, as the next Broadway actress should, but it still stung. I'd opened myself up to Finn. Had made the first move. I initiated physical intimacy- it's how boys understand to respond to. It had been a nice kiss, not that I really had anything to compare it too, but it was warm and compassionate. He even seemed to enjoy it, responding enthusiastically, but then he abruptly jerked away and all but ran out of the auditorium, leaving me in tears.

He had run back to Quinn, again. I suppose I should be used to it, but it still broke a piece of my heart every time. I was studiously ignoring them a few lockers down from me in an intimate conversation.

Today was the day Noah came back and I was glancing around, looking for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I made my way towards my locker, retrieving the books I required for my first few periods. When I shut my locker door I nearly jumped in surprise at seeing Noah behind the door. He was holding a slushy cup, and I instinctively closed my eyes, but when I didn't feel anything hitting my face I cautiously opened my eyes.

"Here, grape, your favourite," he said, handing me the cup, with a slightly wounded expression.

"I'm sorry, Noah, I just-"

"No problem," he shrugged, impassive again, taking a straw from behind his ear and handing it to me. I smiled in response.

"Thank you, Noah." I unwrapped the straw, sticking it in my slushy and taking a sip. Grape was my favourite.

"How did you know it was my favourite?" I asked, curiously, as we walked together down the hallway. He had said we were friends, but I was still slightly disbelieving and shocked that he was walking down the hallway as if he was proud to be next to me. 'Finn's never done that' a voice whispered in my head that I pushed back. I turned my attention back to Noah, who shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"The last time I threw a grape slushy in your face you licked it off before cleaning it off," he looked slightly self-conscious at this admission. I smiled softly at him. That was sweet in a Noah Puckerman-esque way.

"Are you ready for your performance in Glee Club?" I asked, sipping my slushy, trying to make him feel comfortable again.

"Yeah," he said, confidently, and smirking to himself he added, "I think you'll _really_ enjoy it, Rach." I looked at him curiously, but he wouldn't elaborate. The warning bell rang as we reached my first class.

"See you in Glee, Rachel," he said, turning down the way we had just come. I knew one thing for sure; I was even more anxious for Glee than usual.

**Any idea about a song for Noah to sing? I have a few ideas, but your input is welcome. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Finals are killers, as most of you know. I'm try and shoot for weekly-ish though. You know what's encouraging?**

**Reviews, loves! Let me know the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile- I did warn you, though, about finals, and many of you know how they can be. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's a few responses:**

**Sheena Is A Punk Rocker- Thanks so much for the recommendations, I listened to them and loved all of the songs. I'm sorry I couldn't use them in this chapter, but I might use them in another chapter, and one of them helped inspire me for another Glee Puckleberry fic… **

**emmacat1234- I hadn't thought about Matt and Mike yet, hmmm… I think I know what I'm going to do about the baby drama, but I'm going to ask for all of your input on it this chapter. And I'm not quite sure how far off from the show it's going to go, I guess we'll have to see, thanks so much for reviewing!**

**VickyC1- Thanks so much, seriously, it means a lot to me, and thanks for the song. It's a pretty good fit, if I say do so myself. **

**Wtb4ever- I agree, Puck chasing Rachel isn't seen too much, kind of disappointing, to be honest. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Special thanks to maggiequeen, JillyBeanX-o-X, michellexoxo, Zolton, allielovesyou, and Deweymornings87, for the reviews and encouragement. All of you made me smile when I read your thoughts. Thanks to all of you who have alerted and favored this story as well. **

**Wow, long author's note, I'll work on that… next time…I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I keep bugging Ryan Murphy to sell Glee to me, but for some reason he keeps declining and changing his number -*sigh*- oh well, perseverance will win… or not…I don't own Glee so you decide who won that battle…**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel's POV**

I went throughout the first half of my day, sipping my truce slushy, wondering about Noah's intentions. Why on earth would he want to be friends, as he had claimed, when he had treated me so abhorrently before joining Glee Club? He seemed sincere, though.

I shook my head, really, should I be worrying so much about him? He wasn't important in the long run, the grand scheme of my path to stardom, but I couldn't seem to help myself.

I didn't normally eat lunch in the cafeteria. It was simply another place where someone's food could find it's way onto my outfits, raising my already high dry cleaning bills, and while the glee clubbers are fairly nice to me during Glee, the snide little comments sometimes said, are still there. I try not to let this bring me down. I knew that being a young ingénue would not make me popular, but I still feel a sense of loneliness that was disconcerting. I had hoped that Finn Hudson would help to alleviate some of this feeling of isolation from others, but he only adds to it. If I were to be honest with myself, I would say that Noah Puckerman's friendship helped more than others' could have. But I was still tentative to believe him after years of staining my clothing.

I was still put out with Finn and his untoward advances that he always took back. That kiss we had shared in the auditorium yesterday was only one of the many times he had led me on. I didn't exactly want to have to face him after I had acted like such a… a hussy.

Because of this turmoil, I choose to take the break usually reserved for the consumption of the midday meal, to practice in the auditorium, alone. I went through my repertoire, and found a song that wasn't my normal cup of tea, but I could play a version of it on the piano, and it summed up what I was feeling. I began playing.

"_Oh, how 'bout a round of applause, hey, standin' ovation,"_ I sang the beginning, while accompanying myself on the piano. _"Oh oh, yeah, yeah yeah yeah."_

"_You look so dumb right now,"_

I was thinking of Finn and how his lips had felt before he had pulled back as if he had just realized whom he had kissed.

_"Standin' outside my house, trying to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry, please, just cut it out."_

Finn had stammered out an apology before running out of the auditorium, breaking my heart with each step.

"_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,"_

There was something between us, sometimes I could feel Finn's gaze on me when he was with Quinn, that had to mean something, right? Obviously not.

_"But you put on quite a show Really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow."_

"_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone) You better hurry up Before the sprinklers come on (come on) Talking' bout' Girl, I love you, you're the one This just looks like a re-run Please, what else is on (on)"_

I was so tired of Finn using me for his own sick pleasure. He wasn't worth me feeling inferior constantly. I knew he wasn't he needed to choose. And from what happened last night. Quinn was his choice.

"_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught, But you put on quite a show Really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow."_

I felt my hands coming down heavier, of their own accord, on the piano keys. I was not going to let Finn do this to me anymore. He was not going to make me cry over him again. After now, I added in my mind, feeling a few tears slipping down my face.

"_Oh, And the award for The best liar goes to you (goes to you)"_

I was tired of Finn's lies.

_"For making me believe (that you) That you could be faithful to me Let's hear your speech, Oh"_

I was stupid for believing that he'd choose me over Quinn Fabray. I didn't need a high school romantic entanglement that would be statistically destined to fail. I had to keep my eye on the prize, Broadway.

_"How about a round of applause A standing ovation"_

"_But you put on quite a show Really had me going Now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining"_

Finn had no right to make me feel this way, I was done trying to become romantically involved with him. High school was just a stepping-stone for me, to greater things.

_"But it's over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow But it's over now"_

I was done with this dead end, one-way street that is my affections for Finn. I finished the piano's part softly, feeling more at peace then I had in a long time.

**Noah's POV**

During lunch, I had noticed Rachel was gone, and went to look for her, in the most badass way possible- I mean, I just wanted my daily dose of crazy. Rachel crazy, because no other kind does it for me. I figured 'auditorium', and there she was. She had started playing as I had walked in, and I didn't interrupt her- her voice was just too fucking awesome, okay? I stood in the same spot I had when I had seen her and the original Gleeks sing 'Don't Stop Believin'. This song was heartfelt, and you could hear the pain in her voice. It made me want to rip to shreds anyone and anything that hurt her. Whoever it was a deadman.

I left as the song ended, the lyrics turning over and over in my head. Was she singing about me? I thought she had realized that I was fucking serious about being her friend and singing in Glee Club. I sure as hell wasn't going anywhere, and her song just showed me that I had chosen the right song to sing to her in Glee. I was going to make up for the slushies. I wasn't sorry that I had done something to keep her attention away from douches like Karofsky, but I was sorry about _how_ I'd done it, I mean, that shit had to suck, right?

The day seemed to drag on as I waited for school to be over. Seriously, school was for suckers, anyway. My last class was gym, and as we were in the locker room taking showers and getting out of our sweaty gym clothes, two guys approached me. They were on the football team, but I never really talked to them much. They were kind of quiet. I eyed them warily. I had been getting some crap from the football team for joining Glee. Not as much as Finn had, because, let's face it, I'm a badass. I sized them up wondering if I could take 'em- probably could- cuz now, I would kick anyone's ass that made fun of me or any of the Gleeks. This was mostly because Rachel seemed to get the all of the insults- and now that I was in Glee I could fucking defend her, and I sure as hell would.

"You're in Glee Club, right?" The lanky Asian one asked me. I nodded, tensing my muscles, expecting the worst. The two exchanged a look, before the other one spoke up.

"This is Mike, and I'm Matt," I nodded yeah, I had forgotten that they had helped Finn pull me off of Jacob Ben-Israel earlier this week, "We want to join." That threw me for a fucking' loop. Jocks, besides me and Finn, wanting to join Glee? I knew we needed two more members, preferably guys, but what if they were doing it as some stupid-ass joke? That would fucking crush Rachel. They seemed to sense my skepticism in my silence.

"We're serious," said the Asian, Mike, with the other dude, Matt, nodding beside him. "We're hella good dancers. And we can sing." I shrugged; it wasn't really up to me. It was up to Schue and the rest of the club. I didn't remember either of them throwing slushies, or throwing anyone in the dumpsters, so maybe they could be trustworthy.

"Sure, you guys'll have to talk to Schue, though."

So, after school I led them to the choir room and introduced them to Mr. Schuester, who seemed really excited for two new members to fulfill their requirement of twelve. He promised them an audition after today's meeting, and encouraged them to join the club for the meeting as well.

I stayed standing up front, knowing that Schue was about to 'introduce' me. I glanced around the room, looking for Rachel. She wasn't there! What the hell- She was _never_ late for Glee! How the hell was going to sing this song without her here? It was all for her, damn it!

"Okay, Puck, glad to have you back," Mr. Schue started, looking disapprovingly at me for starting a fight. I rolled my eyes, I'd fucking do it again any day- He'd deserved every punch. "Start whenever you're ready." I gave the piano dude the music, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel enter silently, and slip in the back. I tried to hide my relief at seeing her.

The music began and I started, _"What have I got to do to make you love me What have I got to do to make you care?" _

My eyes stayed on Rachel's dark ones, trying to show her that I would do anything to make her trust me.

_"What do I do when lightning strikes me And I wake to find that you're not there What do I do to make you want me What have I got to do to be heard"_

I let a some of my frustration show, I didn't want her to like another guy, especially like my own fucking best friend.

"_What do I say when it's all over And sorry seems to be the hardest word,"_

I had a seriously hard time saying sorry to anyone, and publicly? Even worse. Puck didn't apologize, Noah would, though, if only for her.

_"It's sad, so sad It's a sad, sad situation And it's getting more and more absurd It's sad, so sad Why can't we talk it over_?"

Rachel's eyes met mine, and I tried telling her with my eyes that every one of these words were true. I saw slight shock on her face, but she nodded at me, as if telling me that she understood what I was saying.

"_Oh it seems to me That sorry seems to be the hardest word What do I do to make you love me What have I got to do to be heard What do I do when lightning strikes me What have I got to do What have I got to do When sorry seems to be the hardest word." _

I finished, as the piano dude flourished, before ending as well.

The room burst into quiet applause, I finally tore my eyes away from Rachel, and saw shock on most of the club members' faces, I shifted, uncomfortably as Schue came up to stand next to me.

"Wow, Puck… that was… wow," Schue said, he gestured to everyone else, "Thoughts?" The room was quiet for a moment. The one person I was dying to here her thoughts on it, raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?" Schue asked, I turned, slowly, to face Rachel as she stood up. Her face seemed smooth and fairly expressionless, but her eyes burned into mine as if she was trying to tell me something.

"I thought it was wonderfully sung with fairly deep emotionally depth. It was a little pitchy, but overall was pleasing to listen to, and told a story in fewer words than given. The effect on the whole was very effective and well done," all of this she said without taking a breath, and she slowly sat down. I couldn't help the smile coming across my face; she had liked it.

**So, there it is. I'd love to know all of your thoughts. These songs don't belong to me. They belong to Rhianna and Elton John. Also, I'm pretty sure what I'm going to do about babygate, but what do you all think? Should I add it, or not? One of you could end up swaying me one way or the other…**

**Review, it makes me a very happy author!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey guys, weekly update's here! (Sorry it's kind of late- I am trying to get better at updating). Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, and all of those who just enjoy reading this story as well. Here's a few responses to some reviews:**

**aclassicistkitten- This is in response to both of your reviews. I actually found out shortly after posting the first chapter of this story that we were still in the first season. The whole 'four month hiatus' seriously screwed me up in that respect, but now I understand that. I wasn't sure what year Puck and all of the other jocks and Cheerios were in school, and just assumed they were about a year ahead of Rachel. For the sake of this fic, though, we'll say that they're all Juniors. And as for your second review, I'm hoping that you'll like this chapter, since Matt and Mike are a little more prominent, then in the show, and they should become a part of Puck's inner circle soon. I do like your idea about how not to have Babygate, and I feel, in some way, that I should stick with the continuity as well, but you'll have to see which way I went… Wow, that was a long response. Thanks for reviewing, and twice too. **

**emmacat1234- I'll respond in bullet points as well…  
****- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I'm hoping to develop Mike and Matt a bit more than the show, but we'll see…  
****- Yes, I'm having a difficult time with Puck. Not only am I a girl, but I am also wanting him to be badass, he's been sweet on Rachel for four-ish years, and I want him to have a soft spot for her. Also the whole Puck/Noah split-personality thing is present, so all in all I hope to get better at him. Let me know about how it went this time (i.e. better or worse)  
****- Yeah, I think I'll branch off quite a bit (I kind of have to) but there will definitely be strong hints of what happens in the original series (as you can already tell from my use of 'Take A Bow' as well as Rachel and Finn's kiss)  
****- I appreciate the song suggestions, both of the songs were really good, with some awesome lyrics. They definitely might be seen in the foreseeable future Especially 'Animal' because, seriously, that was an awesome song! (and fairly badass- if I can say so)  
****So, thanks a bunch for the review, I loved reading your thoughts. Sorry this reply is so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks, PetiteB, maggiequeen, and bookworm1617 for your thoughts and opinions on Babygate as well as your review. Thanks ****LiveLaughLurve3, allielovesyou, wtb4ever, LifeGivesYouLemons, and (of course) the lovely VickyC1 for taking the time to review- Thanks so much, guys, every word means a lot to me, I promise. And your notes totally make me want to update even when I've been traveling, feeling sick, and dealing with construction around the house, so thanks!**

**So, instead of getting shorter, this Author's Note got longer, I'm sorry about that… I hope no one minds too terribly much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Unless I'm moonlighting as Ryan Murphy, which would be kind of weird… **

**Chapter 5**

**Noah's POV**

The rest of Glee Club went on for-fucking-ever. I couldn't stop my knee from bouncing. After Rachel had stated her short (well short for Rachel) opinion, I'd returned to my seat as Wheel-Man took the stage and he and the jazz band went into a rock number, possibly Led Zepplin, but I couldn't focus on the music, it was in the background. I kept my eyes focused on Rachel Berry's back. I had bared my fucking heart to her and she hadn't so much as looked at me since I've sat back down. I was re-thinking singing Elton John. Dude was a fucking pansy. Everyone else had been stealing glances at me, glances that seemed to be telling me how damn crazy it was. I'm glad I can't blush, because as I began to realize what I had just done (bared my fucking soul in front of an audience when it was meant for only one person) I could feel the regret…

"Puck, what did you think?"

"Huh?" I jerked out of my regretful thoughts by Mr. Schue.

"What did you think of Artie's performance?" He said. Shit! I hadn't been listening to him.

"Uh," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Slammin' on the guitar man," which was pretty much the truth. Wheel-Man could jam on the axe. I had heard some of that while zoning out.

"Hmm," Mr. Schue cleared his throat, obviously meaning his voice and not his playing, screw it- he was good. "Yes, well, anyone else?" A few more people went up to sing, but I had no clue who they were or what they sang.

"Dude," hissed Mike beside me. I tore my eyes away from the back of Rachel's head, and glanced over at him, forgetting that he had been sitting next to me. "That was awesome," I looked up to see Tina standing up front seeing- she seemed fairly normal- did he have the hots for that other Asian chick? "Your song," he clarified. Mike nodded beside him as Tina ended her song on a strong note.

I felt my eyes narrow on the two football players next to me- were they serious- or just jerking off? Mike seemed to be telling the truth… So I grunted in acknowledgement and thanks- guys don't do feelings and shit.

Schue dismissed us. A thought ran through my mind- I wanted to see if Rachel had gotten that the song was for her- and yet I didn't really want to know at the same time. Yeah, I can be complicated. My eyes swept the room, but the short brunette in her even shorter skirt (not that I was complaining) was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know if I should be glad about that, or not. I heard Schue tell Mike and Matt that tomorrow after school they could audition. I rolled my eyes at this- even if they totally sucked; we needed two dudes to compete. Wait- we had football tomorrow. I looked at Mike and Matt who seemed to realize this, but nodded to Schue. He nodded before leaving the three jocks alone in the choir room.

"Dude, we have football tomorrow," I stated, were they seriously skipping practice to try out for Glee? I didn't even know if I would do that. Rachel's face flashed in my mind- maybe I would. Hopefully _I'd_ never have to make that choice…

"Yeah," Matt said, shrugging.

"Like it'll seriously make a diff you know- just one practice," Mike added. He had a point- our team sucked. That didn't stop me from liking to play, but is sure as hell made it harder to look forward to a game- knowing we were going to lose. I eyed them curiously. This somehow comforted me; they were serious about Glee, weren't they? It would be nice to have some jocks other than me and Finn there.

"Wanna come to mine and play some Xbox?" Matt and Mike both seemed shocked at my suggestion, but nodded. Guys don't do feelings and shit. This is the same as girls crying together or gossiping, or whatever the hell it is they do. We didn't talk except to yell at the other guys for using the wrong fucking gun or RPG. It went without saying that we're now bros, because they had chosen to do Glee and even over football.

"Did you not fucking see him, Chang? Where the hell are you, Rutherford?" Translation: _You better not be fucking around about joining Glee. Why the hell else would a Jock decide to sing and dance?_

"Chillax, Puckerman," came from Mike. And "I fucking got him," muttered Matt. And the two targets were shot down. Translation: _I like that fucking dancing and shit, Puckerman. _And _No way in hell am I going to screw this shit up._

"Damn, that was the shit," I slapped Mike's hand after Matt. Translation: _Alright, douchebags, here's your chance, don't screw it up._

That's how Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford became my boys.

**Rachel's POV**

As I walked into school the next day I was tired and slightly irritable.

Tired, because I had spent the night, not only reading and rereading the lyrics from Elton John's wonderfully- if simply- written song. I went over Noah's behavior since the beginning of the school year. In particular him sticking up for me to that disgusting Jacob Ben-Israel, I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of him. I hadn't spent all night thinking of Noah Puckerman, though. It had mostly been to study (in vain) for the first big test I had in my advanced mathematics course today. Although I thought of Noah when I had awoken this morning and had worked out on my elliptical. I wanted to show him my own form of a truce. Which led to why I was irritable.

I had to fight with my overworked Daddy this morning, to gain use of one of our vehicles for the day. That had not gone too well, seeing as how we were both tired and… touchy-more so than we usually are in the mornings. I had received the keys for my trouble and had to swing by the convenience store on my way to school, nearly causing me to be late. And despite what others may think- fifteen minutes before the bell rang was, in fact, tardiness, at least for me.

I stood at my locker, organizing, and reorganizing its contents, and making sure that everything was in order for my first classes. I discreetly glanced about in search of Noah, trying my best to ignore the stereotypical Quarterback and Head Cheerio a few lockers down from mine in an- intimate position. The warning bell went off (five minutes before the start of the school day) and I was about to give up when I saw the Mohawk and letter jacket on the other side of the hall, a few meters down. He had his back to me. I watched as the two boys who had joined yesterday, left Puck at his locker.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, before shutting my locker door forcefully, and walked up to Noah. I snaked my arm under his, holding the frozen drink in front of his nose. He jerked back in surprise.

"I got blue raspberry. I know it's your favourite, because you never threw a blue raspberry at me," I said this, slightly proudly, because I had remembered it. I saw him cringe at the mention of throwing slushies, though. That disappeared quickly to be replaced by thanks towards me.

"Thanks, Rachel," I nodded; smiling that it had pleased him. "What'd you think of the song?" he asked without preamble, as he slammed shut his locker and we walked together to my first class, much as we had done the previous day. I wasn't going to go into hyper overdrive, to bombard him with a too-long monologue (I had promised to tone it done- I didn't want to read _too_ much into it, I had a tendency to do that). I had done enough of that as I had been pouring over the Elton John lyrics, listening to that song far more than I would admit to. I stopped walking; we were a few feet away from the doorway to my classroom, out of earshot. I knew Noah wouldn't want an audience. Neither did I, not when it was a personal conversation, any way.

"I thought it was wonderful, Noah. The sentiment is very appreciated, and I will take your advances concerning our budding friendship as serious." I leaned up on my tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. I felt heat rise in my cheeks, and could have sworn that there was a bit more color in Noah's cheeks as well. "Thank you." I added, and turned to go into the classroom.

When it came to be lunch time, I actually debated going to the cafeteria for the first time in weeks, wondering if Noah would want to sit with me or not. I knew he was serious about being my friend, but I also knew firsthand about the high school hierarchy system that was set in place. It was severely strict in social protocol that no one steps out of his or her bounds. I wasn't stupid.

I grabbed my lunch out of my locker, shutting the door. Down one way of the hall was the cafeteria, and in the opposite direction was the auditorium. I turned on my heel and dashed to my destination as the second bell for my lunch rang for it to begin. I opened up the heavy auditorium door, and made my way to the stage.

I was in no way a coward for these actions. I was merely preventing the inevitable dumping of food on my outfit. And despite what Kurt says, I enjoy my attire. After a few bites of my apple I glanced around the stage, it felt strangely quiet. I pulled out my small portable speakers, about the half the size of my smallest textbook. I plugged in my portable music device, already having a song in mind to listen to. I pressed play and returned to my lunch, drumming my dangling feet against the side of the stage absently as the song began.

_I guess I should've known  
It wasn't gonna end okay,  
You're such a trouble maker  
But I like you just that way._

A bomb tick ticking with me  
The one I'd best to blame  
Just like I can't tell  
And I'm ready to blow  
I sat around a lot and thought  
About the world without you  
And no matter what you think,  
Everything is not about you  
You think I'm still hung up on you  
But baby it's not true

I hummed along as I chewed, and sang quietly along with the next part, not really trying to perform, trust me, if I were I wouldn't be eating, or sitting.

_Now look at me  
Your memories're turning to dust  
There's only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
( I wasn't really in love )  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touch  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Yeah_

I began humming again as I took another bite of my salad. And continued listening to the lyrics, hearing the truth of her words paralleled with my own feelings toward Finn. Realizing that maybe it was only a crush that I has on him, although I could have sworn we were destined to be together._You found one the things you need  
There's nothing left to lose  
The things I never wanna be  
I owe it all to you  
You just can't help yourself  
It's what you do  
'Cause this is real life  
Not your show_I suppose that I could have been under this misconception due to the fact that he was the male lead and I was the female lead, and the fact the he had all but encouraged me in my vain pursuit of him in a romantic fashion.

_Now look at me  
The memories turn to dust  
There's only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
( I wasn't really in love )  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touched  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Yeah,  
_

I couldn't help but sing the next part, and really sing, not the soft nothing I had done in the previous verses.

_You'll be fine,  
Just find another girl  
To kick around  
Won't be long  
Until they all know what  
I figured out_

Now look at me  
Memories turn to dust  
There's only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
( I wasn't really in love )  
It was just a crush  
( It just was a crush)  
Sparks fly when we touched  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush ( It was just a crush )  
Yeah  
( It was just a crush )  
It was just a crush  
Yeah.

The song faded, and I sat down again. Nodding satisfactorily. I looked up after changing the song, seeing Noah sitting in the third row of the auditorium's seats. He was leaning back with his hands laced behind his head. He jumped up seeing me spot him and ambled toward the stage.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying...  
_

"Secondhand Serenade? Really Berry?" I narrowed my eyes at my surname. I didn't like him calling me that. I rather enjoyed hearing him say my given name…

"Rachel," I corrected stiffly. "If we are friends, then you may call me by my given name. And yes, Noah I do, in fact, enjoy songs not in the musical theatre genre," I huffed. He gave me something between a smile and a smirk as he sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask this obvious question.

"You weren't at lunch," he shrugged. "And I wanted to get my daily crazy fix, since we don't have Glee today," he added as an after thought.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

"Oh," I didn't really know what to say to that. We entered a slightly, but not all too, uncomfortable silence. "It's much quieter in here," I offered, to break the silence.

"Hey, Rach, you wanna hang out tonight, since we don't have Glee- you know, just as friends. I have football, but if you wanna wait," he trailed off, shrugging and looking away from me, seeming almost embarrassed that he had asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Noah, I'd love to." He nodded, seemingly satisfied. This time the silence that ensued seemed more comfortable. I was new at this friendship (or friendships in general, if I was honest with myself). For some reason, I really wanted this one to work, and didn't want to talk incessantly to fill the silences, afraid to chase him away.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked. I looked up from my food. He was grinning at me.

"Sure," I thought about it for a second, and tacked on warily "Appropriate questions, please, Noah." He smirked at me- I had seen the wheels turning behind his hazel eyes; he was after all, a teenaged boy.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

**Sooooo… there you are! I didn't know where to end it, and I am sorry it's been so long. I also don't own these to songs. They belong to Selena Gomez and Secondhand Serenade, respectively. Also, do you guys like how I did the lyrics last time (in quotation marks mixed in with the characters thoughts) or how I did it this time? Thanks to my brother for helping me with the Call of Duty part as well as assuring me that guys often talk like that with each other, my apologies for so much profanity if it offended you. Oh, and I apologize for any mistakes, still no beta, so all of them are my fault.**

**If you want to check out some more Puckleberry stories than I suggest checking out the C2 Puckleberry Finn, as I am a staff on there and add any stories that I like, so you can find some of my favourites on there. Also, a few of you have suggested songs, and I loved it, so from now on, if anyone would like me to add a song, then then leave (the song title, artist, and who you would like to see sing it) in your review. I can't promise that they will all be added right away, but I will listen to them and may find a place for them later in the story, who knows? Any further thoughts on Babygate (although I'm pretty set on what I'm going to do) and the story are welcome as well as encouraged. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry this chapter is so much later than usual, guys. I had a hard time with this chapter- I kept scraping it and starting over. I hope the end product is good.

**Once again, all mistakes are mine (no beta) and I kind of rushed to get this out, so my apologies for any mistakes!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Rachel's PoV**

What was one to do while waiting for one's friend to finish their football practice after school? I sat out on the bleachers watching them for a while. Well, watching and doing homework while listening to music… So, I guess it was more like I would look up every now and again, and try to spot Noah, which wasn't too easy in the mass of tall, broad boys clad identically in red mesh practice jerseys and helmets.

I spotted Noah's Mohawk as he took off his helmet, and walked off to the side to take a drink of water. As he took a long swig of water I saw his eyes scanning the metal bleachers. I looked up and smiled, waving at him. He gave me a quick smile and a nod before strapping his helmet back on and entering the fray again.

I noticed clouds creeping over the sky, covering up this, previously, sunny day. I glanced over at the field again, worried about the boys. The wind was kicking up- whipping my hair around and threatening to carry off my homework. When I felt the first fat drop land on my leg, I knew I was going in. I heard the rumble of distant thunder, and hurriedly packed my homework in my bag.

Glancing back over my shoulder at the field I saw the football players running through drills, unheeding of the weather. I felt more water droplets begin to fall in earnest and with one last look dashed for the dry safety of the school.

I entered the school, hair only slightly damp. Luckily for me the condensed water vapors above Lima had not fallen down of their hardest potential, yet. I did worry slightly for the jocks (well not particularly _all_ of them- mainly just Noah) for as I had walked away, I had heard Coach Tanaka yelling at them to stop being wusses about the rain and that anyone who complained could run laps.

Looking out the doors the wind could be nearly seen as it continued whipping through the trees and blowing trash to and fro across the deserted parking lot. The dark, almost black, clouds hung ominously in the sky. Was that a flash of lightning? It was not safe for those boys to be outside! Jocks may not be my favourite people in the whole world, but I didn't want any one of them to be harmed! And I knew that being outside in a thunderstorm could not be good.

I jumped as I heard the rumble of thunder. And very nearly screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulders, I turned around to see the two boys who had entered Glee practice yesterday with Noah. I put my hand to my chest where I could feel my heart rapidly beating as if it wanted to escape the cavity in my chest.

"Sorry," the shorter, more muscular of the boys murmured, letting go of my shoulder.

"It's perfectly okay, except for nearly causing my heart to seize up in shock causing a premature heart attack in a young ingénue," I informed them matter-of-factly. I glanced at their lettermen jackets and was immediately confused. "I see from your uniform attire that you are members of the school football team, who, I may add, are practicing out on the field at this very moment," I took a breath and saw them exchange a look. "May I inquire as to why you are both inside at the present time having a conversation with myself, rather than participating in your mandatory team practice?"

They looked stunned at my long-winded way of asking them why on earth they are missing their _team_ practice? Something I would never do with Glee Club.

"You're Rachel Berry, right?" asked the other boy, who was taller and lankier than the one who had startled me.

"Yes, I am, but what does that have to do with my question, centering around your current presence," I gestured around the hallway, "here."

"Uh," the first boy spoke up, shuffling his feet as if from a nervous habit.

"We were trying out for Glee," his companion filled in for him.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Were they serious? I didn't want to get my hopes up too much, for they would fill our desired quota of twelve members to compete at sectionals. I knew I couldn't hold their teams actions against them, though, stereotyping never did anyone any good.

"I'm Matt, by the way," said the first boy in the void on my shocked silence. "Matt Rutherford, and-" he nodded to the other boy

"I'm Mike Chang," said his lankier companion. I nodded to them both, deciding to go against the voice that was screaming in the back of my head 'Don't trust them!' To be honest, though, I don't remember either of them tormenting me in the way that many of the upper crust of McKinley High's hierarchy chose to demean those 'lower' than them. Even if they had, Noah Puckerman was an example that not all football players were rude Neanderthals. Well, for the most part… once you got know them. Don't think I didn't realize the irony of me, Rachel Barbra Berry, defending one Noah Puckerman, though

"Nice to meet you both," I replied. "So, what interested you both in Glee Club?" They still seemed slightly wary of me, as though I was going to jump down their throats for being football players, which, honestly, _had_ crossed my mind. I added a friendly smile for good measure, which seemed to place them more at ease.

Mike spoke up about how he liked to dance but hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to dance outside of his room, before Matt had caught him dancing once and had encouraged him to share it with others. And Matt had been in his church's choir for a very long time, his mom was the choir director, but hadn't sung outside of his church or home, ever. They had both helped each other out; Matt helped Mike with his voice, while Mike had helped Matt with some of his dancing. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped as Mike busted into dance in the middle of the hallway.

I was touched that both boys, seeming very quiet, had shared their personal stories with me. It was easy to tell that both were the closest friends I had ever encountered, especially at a high school level. They both would start laughing at a seemingly harmless sentence one had uttered, and when they would calm down enough, they would attempt to explain the situation the inside joke had occurred in. It made me, slightly jealous that they had both found such a friend, and so early in life. I smiled, as we walked aimlessly down the hallway. For once, I wasn't the one who had to carry the, often one-sided, conversation, in order for others to keep me from being left out. Matt and Mike were easy going and kind. Though they were talking the most I never felt as if they were trying to shut me out.

I squeaked when I felt a damp arm snake around my waist; turning I saw Noah, and smiled at him. Matt and Mike to turned around at my squeal and grinned when they saw Noah. He let go of me, but stayed close.

"I've been lookin' everywhere for ya, babe," he stated, his face nonchalant, his eyes slightly worried. I tired not to notice the tremor that went through my spine at the endearment. I was shocked at myself. I didn't need to develop more than platonic feelings for Noah. We were _only_ friends, and that hadn't even been that long.

"Sorry, it was getting too wet out there for me," I saw his mouth quick up, but I interrupted before he could say anything. "I ran into Matthew and Michael as they finished their Glee audition."

"So, you guys're in?"

"Of course they are, Noah," I couldn't help but add. That seemed to make Matt smile widely and for a pink tinge to appear on Mike's cheeks.

"Yeah," Mike confirmed. Noah looked back and forth between the three of us in confusion for a second, his eyes furrowed before he seemed to shrug. Really, I couldn't blame him; I was still shocked that I seemed to be befriending three footballers.

"Do you guys wanna hang with us at Rach's tonight?" Noah asked gruffly. I hadn't thought to do that. They exchanged a look and a shrug before both said 'sure'.

I fought not to be slightly disappointed that Noah and I weren't going to be alone. Honestly, that thought made me very glad that they were tagging along because I only wanted friendship with Noah, no way was going to get distracted by his hazel eyes or lovely arms.

I shook my head, before telling them all to follow my car as we made our way to the parking lot, where most of the cars were gone. It was now simply pouring, with bursts of wind slanting the rain at random intervals. I dreaded walking into this, but stiffened my spine, and watched as the boys flipped on their hoods, seeming to be preparing themselves for entering the downpour as well. I made it to the car as quickly as I could, but was still soaked to the bone from those long few seconds running to my car.

I blasted the heat in the small car, but still shivered as I drove to my house with Noah's and Mike's vehicles followed me. The rain seemed to be unrelenting as I turned off the ignition and watched the rain wash over the windshield. I took a deep breath before exiting the car to brave the storm, dashing to the front door, and fumbling with the lock as I heard the running footsteps of the boys coming up behind me. I finally managed to open the door as they approached, and it swung open with a gust of wind.

I waved to the den, shivering, knowing that I had to change out of these clothes.

"Ma-Make yourselves com-comfortable," My teeth were chattering, making me stutter, but I hated to be a bad host and leave them, though.

"We'll be fine, Berry," Puck insisted as if he was reading my mind. I quickly went upstairs, stripping off my soaking school clothes and looking around for something comfortable and warm, I was still freezing. I spotted jeans (that I never wore) and my dad's university sweatshirt sitting on my dresser (his laundry had gotten mixed up with mine- and I hadn't given it back yet). I threw those on; running a brush through my hair and twisting a hair tie in my hair- creating a ponytail.

I bounced down the stairs, and into the den, stopping short at the sight before me- all three boys had their shirts off. I clenched my jaw tightly resisting the urge to let it drop open with drool coming out. Not to debase Matthew and Michael's physique, for they were indeed, very easy on the eyes, but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Puck's chiseled torso. I could feel the gasp catch in my, suddenly dry, throat at his _lovely_ chest.

I thanked my lucky stars that all three boys seemed to have figured out how to work our fairly complex television set, and seemed to be fixated on some sporting event or another on the screen. I used a few breathing exercises to calm myself and my juvenile reactions down- avoiding looking at Noah's chest. My cheeks felt marginally warmer than before stepping into the room.

"So," I started making all three boys jump at my projecting voice. "Do you boys want to watch a film?" They all shrugged in response seeming to concede to it. "Movies are in the cabinet," I nodded to where the DVDs where kept. I was avoiding looking directly at Puck, but my eyes seemed to be gravitating toward him- I fought it. "Um, do any of you require dry clothes, I'm sure my fathers would have something that would fit you?" I asked, feeling heat in my cheeks again.

"Sure, Rach, thanks," piped up Mike where his and Matt's heads were buried in the cabinet flipping through our collection. I felt Puck's eyes on my back as I turned to leave.

"Hey, Rach! Wait up," he came up and fell into step beside me. I felt my nerves tingling with a shirtless Noah alone with me.

"You know you owe me," he stated, startling me from our silence his breath whispering in my ear. I entered my fathers' room, opening their drawer, and grabbing the first t-shirts I saw, tossing one to Puck. I was actually glad that my fathers weren't here at this moment, it might be, slightly awkward to explain the presence of three shirtless boys in the den.

"I most certainly do not owe you for anything, Noah Pucker-"

"I meant," he interrupted, "We never did finish our game of twenty questions." He grinned at me as we walked back down to the den, still carrying the shirt instead of pulling it on. It was still kind of unnerving; I wished he would just put it on so I could look at him without blushing. "You still owe me sixteen questions…" he trailed off as we descended the stairs where Matt and Mike were arguing over what to watch. I threw them each a shirt that they pulled on.

Puck threw his shirt on the couch, seemingly content to go shirtless. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and I bit my lip, he looked _so_ good.

"So, what's your favorite movie, Rach?"

"West Side Story," I answered automatically, it was hard to choose, but that was probably at the top of my 'most watched' list. "And now it's down to fifteen questions," I added.

"Aw, Rach, come on!" He groaned out. I just grinned cheekily at him.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked, turning to Matt and Mike as I sat beside him, with some space between us. Noah didn't seem to like that, since he slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him and his bare torso. I could

"You guys have some _awesome _movies!" exclaimed Matt.

"Okay, so I Am Legend, 300, or Braveheart?" asked Mike. I had seen all three, hey, I had _two_ fathers, both of whom where avid action and thriller fans as well as musical fans, so I've watched nearly every movie in our collection (including all of the action films- which I found to be slightly repetitive and boring, but they weren't too bad).

"Anyone of them is fine- I've seen them all," I answered. They all did a double take and looked at me.

"Seriously?" asked Matt.

"That is totally badass!" exclaimed Mike. My face heated up again and I burrowed into Noah's side, embarrassed at their scrutiny. I felt his chest vibrating with laughter- I loved hearing him laugh; he rarely did it.

"Just put in the movie, you freaks," Noah said, throwing the t-shirt at them. I settled down to watch the movie as the credits began, smiling. Noah was really warm. Matt and Mike sat on the other side of the couch, next to us.

A few minutes in, I couldn't help it; I looked up at Noah and then over at Mike and Matt. This was the first Friday in _so_ long that I was spending with people I could call my friends, and I put an arm around Noah's waist, hoping that I wouldn't ever have to lose this feeling of belonging. Even though I was a young ingénue that didn't need the approval of others, it still felt great to have.

A/n: I'm not too confident in this chapter, mostly because I hadn't planned for most of that to happen (not that I had a set plan), but it didn't even rain in the first draft and there wasn't so much Rake (I heard- I think alien09?- call it that; a Rachel/Matt/Mike friendship) but my muse just kind of wrote it out, so there you go.

**A shout out to Sassy 62 for being awesome and helping me with the 20 questions for Puck to ask Rachel! (Which will appear next chapter- sorry to be such a tease, my muse just got away from me this time). You gave me so many awesome ideas, though, thanks! **

**I also probably will be AWOL for a few weeks, because I'm gonna be on the road and not allowed a laptop. I will be doin' it old school with pen and paper, though, and hopefully I'll get some stuff written. And of course, some awesome reviews would totally help to inspire me while I'm away (*wink wink nudge nudge*). **

**Also, if you feel like it then follow me on Twitter! I'm trying to get more into that. And I love talking Puckleberry and Glee- So check me (Chicatita) out! (Or the link's on my profile!)**

**So, yeah, ummm…. Review, and I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'Always Mine'!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey guys! So, I totally thought only three people reviewed, which made me a little sad, but then I check out the story and there were ten! FFNet is messing up with my email… So thanks a million, guys. You're all so very awesome and made me smile during a stressful few weeks. Oh, and all mistakes are mine (no beta to riot against- only me, damn…).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, then Puck wouldn't wear a shirt: ever. I think almost everyone reading would agree with me. **

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel PoV**

"You still haven't answered the question, Berry."

"Noah, stop it. That is beyond inappropriate."

"Two words, Rach: Twenty. Questions." Noah said, smirking at me.

"No," I declared crossing my arms over my chest. "Next question please."

"Jeez, Berry!" He rolled his eyes, "Fine, wh-" We both stopped as the door opened, and Mike and Matt walked into the empty choir room, before continuing our conversation. "Who was your first kiss?" Matt and Mike grabbed two chairs and pulled them up to us, looking at me expectantly. They had been informed (by Noah) of our 20 questions game that I avoided like the plague, much to the amusement of all three.

"Finn," I answered looking away, but I saw all three of them do a double take out of the corner of my eye. I was in no way blushing, it was unbecoming of the Broadway-bound to blush, but it did feel slightly warm in here. I did a cursory glance around the room for the thermostat.

"What… How do you feel about it?" Mike asked, only to get hit on the back of the head by Matt at his friends' lack of tact. But all three of them looked to me, as if waiting for an answer. I looked down at my hands that were twisting in my lap.

"Rach, you don't-"

"It's no big deal, I- it was fine I suppose. It shouldn't have been him, though, it just didn't feel quite right…" it was silent for a few uncomfortable moments.

"My first kiss was in the 2nd grade," stated Mike "Jessica Winters," he almost whispered in a far off voice. I was gratefully that he had broken the awkward silence that had ensued.

"I still haven't had mine," mumbled Matt, all three of us turned to look at him in shock. He darkened about three shades red, as he looked down. Matt was such an affectionate guy (always giving hugs) that I was surprised, and by the look on Puck's face he was to, Mike simply raised his eyebrows, making me think that he had suspected it, but it never had it confirmed.

"I was- uh-" he shuffled his feet a bit on the ground. "I was kinda waiting for my first kiss to be with my wife… It's uh-" he trailed of, rubbing his neck nervously at our silence and shock. "- Kinda stupid."

"No, Matthew," I said, feeling a smile spread across my face, "That's extremely sweet." I gave him an encouraging smile; he grinned slightly in return, but still refused to look our way. I shot glares at both Noah and Michael daring them to say just one rude thing about this before I resorted to physical violence with them both. They seemed to still be in shock, Mike spoke first,

"Yeah, man, that's cool-" He was cut off from saying any more with the entrance of Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and the Cheerios as well as Finn. As each person filed in they all looked up to the back where I was sitting with Noah, Mike, and Matt. All of them looked shocked and confused. I hadn't thought about what it could to do the reputations of the three boys who were quickly becoming near and dear to me. I hadn't really noticed the other students today, how had they responded to seeing them with me? I looked over at them, but they hadn't seemed to notice the stares that we were attracting by simply being seen sitting _next_ to me.

It was five minutes after Glee was supposed begin and Mr. Schue was no where in sight, I felt like someone else was missing as well. I did a head count- we were missing… Artie! I glanced around again- yes, he was gone as well.

Seconds after I realized this Mr. Schue walked in, with Artie rolling in behind him. I elbowed Mike next to me to shut him up, since he was telling an, apparently amusing, anecdote to Matthew and Noah.

"Jesus, Rach," he muttered, rubbing his side.

"Shhh," I whispered, Mr. Schue did not look happy, a good word to describe his face would be 'stormy'.

"Guys, I am so disappointed in you _all_ for not being more sensitive to Artie and his situation." What was he talking about? I could see my confusion being emulated on the faces of others. "About Artie not being able to ride on the bus with us to Sectionals," Mr. Schue elaborated for us. Oh!

"Mr. Schue, Artie said he was fine with it, didn't you? You said you'd ride with your dad" Mercedes said, confidently. I rolled my eyes at her denseness. But, truly, I was more frustrated with myself! Why hadn't I seen it before? I knew better than almost anyone else in the room how it felt to be forcefully excluded from others.

"Of course he _said_ that," I couldn't stop myself from saying, "he was only trying to make _us_ feel better." I stood up and turned to look at the boy in question- who looked at me, shocked, "I want to apologize, Artie, for contributing unknowingly to the cause of your distress and discomfort at being excluded. Artie looked at me, shocked, and stammered out a response that sounded more like Tina than himself.

"Th-thanks, Rachel." I smiled at him before sitting back down in my seat.

"You see guys?" Mr. Schue said, gesturing to me. "That's the kind of attitude I'm talking about! Now, we're going to help raise money so we can all ride to Sectionals _together_. A Bake sale." I heard groans all around me and nearly scoffed, really? It wasn't such a big deal. The other Glee Clubbers started complaining, and I drowned them out, knowing that once Mr. Schuester gets an idea in his head, then there's no stopping him. Eventually they all died down so we could actually focus on singing, as we should.

"Okay, the next solo, Defying Gravity." Yes! This was just my element- Both Kurt and I was excited. Then his words sunk in, _solo_? Maybe I was mishearing him, I was, after all, farther back in the rows of chairs than I was used to.

"Mr. Schuester, did I mishear you or did you say _solo_?"

"You heard me correctly, Rachel, I-"

"Mr. Schuester, on what universe did you think this would be okay? Splitting up one of the greatest duets made for Broadway in the last decade! This song needs to stay a duet." I left more strongly about this than getting another solo. Wicked was a musical that was deeply personal to me, and I would not see it ruined.

"Now, Rachel, the solo would be yours-"

"I don't care," I volleyed back, "Keep it as a duet, for I'm not singing it as a solo." I could hear gasps around me. No, I was not crazy, and yes, I am most capable of hitting all of the right notes, and making this one exceptional song, but it would lose all of it's potency without another person to sing to. I told him all this, but he couldn't back down so easily.

"Fine, Rachel," he sighed, as if this was some great personal burden, "I'll think on it. Let's run through 'Somebody to Love'."

* * *

**Noah's PoV**

"You're helping me bake sugar cookies for Artie's bake sale," Rachel announced to me as we were making our way to my truck after Glee. I waved to Mike and Matt as they made their way to Mike's car.

"Ya think?" I asked. She nodded, smugly.

I smirked, and leaned in close to her ear- coulda sworn I heard her breath stop for a second. I leaned in close enough to smell her strawberry and lilac shampoo, how could she smell so damn good all of the fucking time?

"For a price," I whispered, and I'd fucking swear that she shivered.

"Isn't the joy of helping out a fellow teammate good enough for you?" she asked, turning her head so that our faces were inches away. If I leaned in- I backed up. We're friends first, Puckerman, no way are you going to fuck this up between us. I was hoping that she looked disappointed, but I don't think she would…

"Nope," I answered, remembering her question. "You gotta answer the rest of my questions, all of them. Including the one you avoided earlier." I said, teasingly. She sighed, heavily and climbed into the cab of the truck. When I was in the driver's seat she answered.

"Fine," she said shortly, and was quiet- in some kind of sulky silence for a few seconds.

"Why're you so hung up on Finn?" this is a question I've been dying to ask her, because, seriously? What the hell is up with that? Especially since he was her first kiss… She sighed, looking out the window at the darkening sky. Just when I didn't think she was going to answer she spoke up.

"I- I'm not sure. When we first sang together… I mean, there was a connection there- I thought, but he- I guess he never felt the same way, so maybe I just imagined the chemistry I thought we had." She was quiet, and I let her be. "Eight more questions," she said, softly. I nodded.

"Have you ever been in love?" Seriously, I didn't know if I even _wanted_ to know. If she had been I'd probably have to fucking tear him to pieces- and that'd suck even move if it was Finn.

"No," she answered almost immediately. I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't elaborate. We pulled up to her house, so I waited until we were inside- her dads were gone- before asking the next question I'd just thought of at the mention of her dads, as in plural.

"So, do you know anything about your mom?" She froze, with her head in the fridge, and slowly backed out, holding a carton of eggs. She set them down on the counter just as slowly. _Fuck!_

"Uh, you don't have- I didn't-" _Fuck_, I couldn't even get out an apology for that. I knew how it was to have a crappy parent. She held up a hand.

"I don't know who my mother is, I- my fathers haven't told me, and they're waiting until I'm older for me to know." I didn't really want to push it but she was moving around the kitchen again, so I guess the subject wasn't too touchy… Aw to hell with it.

"Do you resent them?"

"For keeping my mother from me?" I just nodded, watching her face, while her eyes and hands were focused on the task of making cookies. "Sometimes I do, I mean, I feel like I'm missing something. I love my dads more than anything, but a feminine influence is not something that a girl can't miss…" She cut herself off as she measured out the flour, "Five more." I leaned against the counter, trying to come up with the next question.

"Help me, Noah!" Rachel said, throwing an apron at my head, and I ducked. I rolled my eyes, I don't wear a fucking _apron_. Although Rachel looked too damn adorable wearing an apron that barely covered her short skirt, showing her killer legs, and her hair in a ponytail with a streak of flour on her cheek.

"Okay, what d'you-?"

"Stir that," she said, handing me a spoon and a bowl filled with batter. I did it, and asked my next question as she turned around to turn on the oven and I admired the view.

"Why do you want to get out of Lima so bad?"

"I just- I don't want to be stuck here, you know? I want to see the world and let the world see me. I want to contribute, and- just _go_ somewhere and _do_ something." I nodded, she was seriously summing up my own feelings.

"What's your fallback?"

"Excuse me, my what?" She seriously looked completely confused, as if the thought of never making it on Broadway had never occurred to her.

"You know, like a back up plan to Broadway?" She began scooping blobs of the cookie dough onto a pan, looking off and not at the bowl or pan at all. She must have made these tons of times. I swiped some cookie dough, popping it in my mouth. Oh my God! Not to sound like a queer; but it was like a fucking orgasm in my mouth.

"I suppose…" Rachel said, still looking off stirring the batter a bit, and I took some more- that stuff was hella good. "I suppose it wouldn't be horrible to be a coach sometime in the future, or a drama director…"

I meant to say 'sounds good' but it came out, "'rounns rood." Who the hell am I Scooby Do now? I yelped out as Rach's wooden spoon whacked across my knuckles.

"Stop eating my batter!"

"Dimmit! Where the _hell_ did you learn to do that?" I demanded, rubbing my joints, "From a _fucking_ Nun?" She rolled her eyes at me before sticking the cookie sheet full of her awesome dough into the oven and set the timer. She down on a stool, gesturing to the one next to her, so I sat down too.

"Three more questions," She said, smiling at me. I'm pretty sure she was just happy to be almost over with this game. "And then, it's your turn," she announced, triumphantly. Eh, I really didn't care, to be honest. I wasn't gonna keep anything from her.

"Hmm… what was your worst memory?" She sat with a thoughtful look on her face as she drummed her feet against the side of the cabinets.

"My Bubbe's funeral, when I was around 7, I was very close to her" she answered, and then she added, "next question."

"Have you ever been drunk?" I grinned, already knowing that she hadn't had a _drink_ let alone been _drunk_ before. That's what I thought, until I saw her blush- her face getting all flushed. No. Fucking. Way.

"Oh my God- Berry, you've been drunk?" I demanded in shock, I had to fucking hear this story.

"I- Now, Noah, you have to realize that I was supervised by my parents. We were at an Italian place, and the waiters continuously filled my glass, so my dads, they just never saw that I had more than one glass of wine, before it was too late-"

"How much?"

"I hadn't realized at the time that alcohol had such negative effects on-"

"How much?" She blushed, if possible, harder.

"Around 8 glasses, I can't be sure…" she muttered. I whistled- Damn, Rachel. I was surprised (and kinda impressed) that she had still been standing (metaphorically) after that. She suddenly got up and headed upstairs.

"Hey- wait, you still have one more question!" I yelled after her, as she turned the corner, and was out of sight. While she was gone… I quickly grabbed some of the crazy awesome cookie dough in the bowl on the counter. I swallowed quickly, hearing her coming down the stairs again.

I turned and looked at Rach, who was pink as she held up something lacy and blue. What the- was that-? She stuck in her pocket just as quickly.

"That should answer your last question. Tomorrow it's your turn." She stated as she came back into the kitchen just as the timer for the cookies went off. I think my jaw had dropped open: Rachel Berry had just shown me her favorite pair of underwear. What. The. Fuck.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: I couldn't help but add more Rake at the beginning, because it's so darn adorable. Hmmm... this wasn't exactly how I saw this happening, but, hey, maybe it turned out okay. Rachel's a bit OOC, but I think that Puck would have a different effect on her, like she's had on Noah since he fell for her in the 7th grade. Let me know your thoughts! What would you all like to see later on; likes and dislikes- I want to hear it all!  
**

**Yay, 20 questions. Done (unless Rachel happens to ask some of Puck next chapter…. You shall see…) So, tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear it! Again thanks to Sassy62 for the questions. **

**And, twitter happens to be totally awesome, so you should all check it out! And I'm Chicatita on there, so follow me! It would give me almost as much joy as you reviewing! Almost. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: I'll admit- this chapter gave me an excuse to rewatch 'Wheels' (as if I need a reason… but still…). Thanks again for all of your reviews. I loved reading each and every one of them- totally made my day(s). Thanks to those who read and favour/alert this story as well.**

**Also, just a note from last chapter: The reason Rachel showed Puck her underwear, was because it was the question he was asking her in the beginning of the chapter that she thought was inappropriate- she was just answering that question before he could ask it again. Just to clear that up...**

**P.S. This is slightly self-serving, but I think you guys should totally check out a story I'm co-writing under the penname 'HisCarolineHerBadass' a story called 'Fighting Fate' you should totally check it out, just sayin'…**

**DISCLAIMED! It's RM's world, I'm just writin' in it. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Rachel's POV**

"Worst idea- ever," I murmured to myself as I made my way down the hall. Seconds later, I got hit in the face with- yet another- teenager's backpack. I was _not_ frustrated about Mr. Schuester's idea for the Glee Club to ride around in wheelchairs so that we'd know how Artie felt. Although, this idea hadn't been too clearly thought out in the first place, what with the one wheel chair entrance at McKinley High and the severely lacking presence ramps, but it had been a noble and intriguing idea- just not too well executed. No, that's not what I was angry about. Mr. Schue had, yet again, blatantly ignored my advice and preference. He had given me the 'Defying Gravity' solo, overpowering my, very vocal, objections.

I was hit with another backpack at the same time that I was hit with an idea. I needed to find Michael and Matthew, and I rolled off to find them in the cafeteria.

"Michael! Matthew!" I yelled, as I spotted their wheelchair-bound forms. One perk to this lesson, I suppose, would be that it's _so_ much easier to find fellow my Glee Clubbers in their wheelchairs. Neither turned around. I tried to roll faster to catch up, but with the crowded hallway, I could barely move a few inches faster. I blew out a frustrated breath.

"Mike, Matt!" at this, they both looked back and stopped rolling forward, causing a fairly large pile-up in the middle of hallway. I winced as I saw kids collide with each other, the floors, and the walls. Mike and Matt both quickly moved to the side, by the lockers, albeit a little too late, for the damage was done. I maneuvered around the chaos as best as I could, and rolled up to my friends, it still felt odd to call them that- in the best way possible, mind you.

"Hey, Rach!" called out Mike as I rolled up to them, interrupting my internal monologue

"We're on our way to eat the oh-so-wonderful stuff that they claim is food," Matt added, and leaned closer to me and wagged his eyebrows, "Care to join us on this noble quest?" Mike leaned towards me as well stage whispering, "It could prove fatal." I smiled, letting a giggle escape.

"Why, yes, brave knights. I assure you, this 'princess'," I added air quotations over the objectifying term 'princess' really, in this day and age, who would call _me,_ of all people, a princess? No one. "Can hold her own." I could now hear the din of the cafeteria, as we approached its' entrance.

And, of course, me being me, as soon as I reached my pasta which was harder than it looks and turned to look for where Michael and Matthew had gone- someone flipped my lunch into my face. How humiliating, I was in a wheelchair and I was covered in the school's sorry excuse for pasta. I tried not to make a scene (for once) and I wheeled out as quickly as I could through a semi-deserted entrance and went to the nearest handicappable girls' restroom. I was in the largest stall (the handicapped stall) when I heard the electronic blip from my cellphone. Followed by two more shortly after that. I glanced at the first message, and flipped through the other two as well.

Michael:_ Where r u, Princess? Ur knights need u!_

I couldn't help but chuckle at that and cringe slightly at the 'text language'.

Matthew: _Rach, where'd you disappear to? Are you okay?_

Noah: _wats up, R? i thot u were eatin wit us?_

I smiled at the sentiment from all three of my friends, even with their horrid grammar. I texted back a message assuring them that I only had need of a bathroom break. I didn't know if the boys would feel the need to defend me, but I was merely taking precautions in case they did. I was fairly sure that this whole incident was merely an accident anyways. No need to rile up testosterone-ridden boys anymore than necessary, right?

As I wheeled myself out of the bathroom in my emergency back up fresh clothes, and headed towards the cafeteria once again, only to be hit by a slushee.

**Noah's POV**

I can't believe that I was stuck at this stupid bake sale table- stuck with Quinn and Finn, great. What was worse than those two acting all cute and shit? It was when both of them seemed to be pissed as hell about something. I figured that it was the fact that Quinn was still on this 'bitch from hell' streak. What the fuck was wrong with her?

I was thankful as hell for Rachel's awesome cookies, because nothing else was even remotely good.

"These cupcakes suck!" Finn exclaimed, throwing down the sad-looking cupcake.

"It's not the cupcakes that suck, it's who's selling them, we're in Glee Club _and_ in wheelchairs," said Quinn. I didn't want to get in the middle of what seemed to be a fight, so I kept my mouth shut, but she was kinda right. I could have sold half these things before Glee- on fear alone. And I could've sold the rest on sex appeal.

"Maybe if we put a jellybean or something on top…?" Finn said, still engrossed in looking at the cupcake, not seeming to have heard his girlfriend.

I wheeled away before I could hear the rest. Seriously I didn't need more fucking drama. I was close enough, to hear Quinn's retort though, and I seriously wish I hadn't.

"This from the father of my baby-"

Oh, _Shit._

**Rachel's POV**

I stared at my reflection in dismay. Both my new shirt (with a cute Panda on it) and skirt (a black and white polka dotted one) were slashed with the bright, artificially sick green color. It didn't help that the flavor, and therefore the smell, was apple. I absolutely abhorred the apple flavor.

I tried not to let the tears come. I never cried at school in front of anyone. _Real_ tears anyway, I was, most definitely an actress, so the occasional picture-perfect tear was needed, but I could feel a sob welling up in my throat, as I tried to swallow it. The door opened, and I quickly dove towards the stall, but not quick enough to hide from the two Cheerio Glee Clubbers.

"Rachel?" asked Brittany; she stood at the opening of the still-open stall door I hadn't had time to close. I can't believe my luck today. Stuck with the two cheerleaders who probably hated and tormented me the most, besides Quinn, had found me in a vulnerable position. _Really?_ Just my luck. I bit my tongue to try and help swallow the tears that were still standing in my eyes.

"Why hello, Brittney." I looked behind her, and spotted Santana, just as I had expected to. "Santana," I acknowledged, trying to stay polite.

"What the _hell_ happen-" Santana stopped as she took in my slushie-soaked attire. She looked down at my outfit and then met my eyes. I tried to look away, but her dark eyes were boring into me, as though trying to read my thoughts. I blinked rapidly, keeping the tears back. I could do this; show them no emotion. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Why did you try to add color to your outfit with paint?" asked Brittany. "I th-"

"She didn't, Brit, she was slushied," interrupted the Latina, still staring at me in thought.

"Oh no! Do you have clothes?"

"I- um, I had to change already," I stated, glancing around nervously, what were they doing? Why were they just- where were the insults? They were just _talking_ to me. As if we were friends. Santana muttered something under breath, that sounded like cursing.

"Brit, do you have an extra shirt in our locker?" Santana asked her blonde companion, who nodded. "Okay, grab my jeans too, and come back here. I looked at the Latina, wide-eyed, as we were soon left alone.

"Why-?"

"Manhands, we're fucking teammates now. Whether I like it or not, and without you we can't win a trophy, and I like my trophies. Not a word to anyone, or I will make your life miserable that will make this look like a gift. Now shut up, and turn around so I can wash your damn hair out." I stifled a smile. Santana was being nice, in her own way, and I couldn't be more grateful for this small glimpse of kindness.

**Noah's POV**

I waited to see if either her or Finn would say anymore about being pregnant, but neither of them did, so I followed Quinn to the HomeEc room minus the wheelchair. I seriously thought Wheels was fucking awesome for dealing with that shit all of the time.

"Woah, I didn't even know that this room was here," I stated, looking around. It was something to get the conversation going, and was also something she'd expect me to say. 'Me' meaning 'Puck' mind you.

"What do you want, Puck?"

"Is it mine?"

"What?"

"The baby?" Her eyes widened.

"What-?"

"I know it can't fucking be Finn's because you two haven't done the dirty, so when the _hell_ were you gonna-?

"There is no baby," she sighed out. Was I relieved, hell yeah. I was trying to ask Rachel out, and being a teenaged father, sure as hell was _not_ the right way to go. "It was a false positive." _Thank God._

"It would have been Finn's anyway," she stated. I quirked an eyebrow, no way in hell. "I wouldn't have cared if that baby came out with a Mohawk, Finn would've been the father," she continued. "There would've been no need for me to saddle up myself and my unborn child with a Lima Loser." Was she serious? I may be a BAMF, but that shit still hurt, especially coming from my would-be-baby mama.

"Yeah," I scoffed, flippantly adding, "I'm sure Finn would just _love_ that-" I stopped at Quinn's cold look.

"You listen to me, Puckerman," she whispered in a deadly voice, shit- I'd been joking. "Don't you ever tell Finn about _that night_" she hissed out, making a face as I leaned in closer poking my chest- girls really do that? "Or I will tell RuPaul and make sure her life is a living hell." Dammit- she'd threatened Rachel! I opened my mouth to reply when-

"What's going on?" Finn asked entering the room and, frowning at our closeness. _Nothing, except your girlfriend's a demon bitch from hell_. Quinn backed up, and brightened her face forcibly.

"Nothing!" she said, "just baking," she tacked on at Finn's scrunched up face. I looked back into Fabray's scary eyes, and found myself nodding.

"Yeah, just going, see ya, man." I bumped Finn's fist as I got the hell away from the crazy (not in the good Berry way) ass chick that seemed out to ruin any chance I had with Rachel.

**Rachel's POV**

Is Mr. Schuster bi-polar, or something? Because one second he's demanding that I sing 'Defying Gravity' solo and then he takes it away telling me that he was being a hypocrite- so now Kurt and I are having a diva-off tomorrow. This basically shoots a very large hole into my plans. I glanced over at Kurt who looked ecstatic. I seriously doubt he's going to want to share the spotlight with my plan. I don't blame him, because if I was given the chance for a solo (one I agreed with) then I wouldn't give that up, but I had to try. I had already told Michael and Matthew anyway.

"Hey, Kurt, wait up," called Mike after the bell had rung, with Matt standing next to him. The three of them held back as the rest of the Glee Clubbers left the choir room. Noah left, he seemed really abstracted today. I hope nothing's wrong…

"Yes, Mike, what can I do for you?" Kurt asked, looking beyond curious as he turned to Mike.

"Actually," Mike looked over at me. "Rach had something she wanted to talk to you about." Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"If this has anything to do with the diva-off. I _will_ beat you no matter-" I shook my head, cutting him off.

"No, Kurt, I- I had an idea, and was wondering if you'd be interested?" Kurt's sculpted eyebrow arched as he looked at me curiously, while I proceeded to explain. He nodded eagerly by the time I was finishing my elucidation.

"That's a- really good idea, actually, what's the catch?"

"No catch," I insisted. "I think we should practice straight away, how about tonight at my house?"

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry about the lack of Puckleberry- there should be some next chapter to make up. Also, all mistakes are mine. What'd you think, good, bad, both, neither?**

**Oh, and this chapter is for Vicky! Hope this makes you feel better! (Although how a story would make your hand feel better- I haven't a clue…)**


End file.
